Typical variable gain amplifiers commonly operate by varying a voltage potential coupled to the collector of a transistor amplification device. However, depending upon the type of amplification device chosen, the application of very low collector voltages to control the gain of the device may cause the occurrence of parametric regeneration, wherein the device begins to oscillate. Such condition is significantly detrimental to the performance of the amplifier and designers of amplification circuits strive to avoid or reduce the probability of such occurence whenever possible. Accordingly, a need exists for variable gain amplifier that avoids the parametric regeneration phenomena.